1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus and method, recording medium, and program, and particularly relates to an information processing apparatus and method, recording medium, and program, wherein information necessary for establishing a communication connection can be obtained with simple procedures.
2. Description of the Related Art
Terminals connected to a network can communicate by executing communication programs corresponding to the network.
However, in the event that communication is attempted using predetermined functions realized on the communication programs, it has been necessary for all terminals communicating with one another to have a module for realizing the functions. That is to say, a terminal which does not have that module cannot communicate using that function, even in the event that a terminal with which it is communicating has the module.